1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor technology and more particularly to a memory system and a method of operating thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory system is widely used as a data storage device of digital devices such as computers, digital cameras, MP3 players, and smart phone. The memory system may include a memory device for storing data and a controller for controlling the memory device. The controller may transmit commands and data between a host such as a digital device and the memory device.
The memory device may include a memory cell array for storing data, a peripheral circuit suitable for program data in the memory cell array or read or erase data stored from the memory cell array, and a control logic for controlling the peripheral circuit. The peripheral circuit may include a voltage generation circuit, a row decoder, a page buffer unit, a column decoder, and an input/output circuit. The page buffer unit temporarily stores data in the program or read operation, and transmits/receives data to/from the memory cell array.